Doorwings
by moonlightbeam305
Summary: It all started when Sideswipe asked Jazz a simple question...  Hints of Blue/Sides, and eventual Jazz/Prowl
1. Doorwings and Sideswipe

A/N: Wow, third update in a day. I'm planning on this story being…hmmm… maybe 3 or 4 chapters long? Or maybe a whole slur of random plot bunnies in which Jazz tries to get Prowl in bed...err _berth. _This lil' chapter was spawned from the words. "Have you ever wondered how Prowl's doorwings feel like?" and thus, _this _was born. Now, let's see where inspiration leads us…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Jazz, Sideswipe, Prowl, _or _Prowl's doorwings. I don't own Transformers either.

* * *

><p>"Jazz, have you ever wondered how Prowl's doorwings feel like?" Sideswipe asked out of the blue.<p>

Jazz, spluttering out his energon he was drinking, stared at Sideswipe shocked, "Now why would you ever ask _meh _of all mechs?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "Cause you _obviously _have a thing for him, but _he's _just too much of a stick in the slag to notice all the damn flirting you've been doing." He snorted at remembering his last try of getting him to become "closer" to him, "you're freaking _Head of Special Ops_, how in Primus's name would you ever "accidentally" trip and fall into his arms? This ain't no damn human eighties movie."

Jazz grumbled indignantly, "Not meh best one, but a mech's gotta try! 'N 'bout you're other question…" Jazz smacked the side of Sides helm so hard that he left an indent on the back of it, he grinned at his outraged expression, "Does tha' answer it?"

Sides rubbed the back of his helm, obviously not in _too _much pain because he was smiling cheekily about it, "Don't get all pissy on _me_ just because I already have my mech with doorwings." He smirked triumphantly at the dejected look on the saboteur's face at the mention of Bluestreak, "Look, why didn't you just _ask_ Prowl out for a date?"

"Don' you think Ah've already _tried?" _Jazz asked frustrated, "That damn mech just won't take a hint!"

Sides grinned, "I think we already covered that, Jazz."

"But seriously! Ah asked the slagger if- and Ah _quote_: If he'd like to grab some energon with meh after our shift."

Sideswipe raised an arched an eyebrow. "And Prowl _still _didn't get the message?"

Jazz groaned, banging his helm against the table as if it'll solve all of his problems, "Ah. **BANG**. Just. **BANG.** Said. **BANG. **That! If that half-cocked glitch wasn't so Primus-damned stubborn, Ah'd already have his aft in bed! 'Nd _then _I'd be able to tell you aall about Prowl's doorwings…among other things."

Sideswipe stuck his tongue out, mentally shaking his head to get rid of the mental picture of one of his best friends and the tight aft SIC,"Ugh, too much info, dude. I'd rather not know what you plan on doing to him. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's as much of a stick in the slag on berth as he is in person!"

Jazz grinned wolfishly at that, "Ah don' know 'bout that 'Sides..."

Sideswipe inwardly shuddered.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know it's short, but this is just the beginning. Reviewers help spread inspiration! And when I mean _reviewers_ I mean reviewers in _general_. When I check my email and see that at least someone has put one of my stories on Alert, Favorited, or just Reviewed. It makes my day, especially since my self-esteem is extremely low. Anywhoo! Have a good day/night everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say that I am absolutely shocked with how many people read and actually liked my stories. It's…mind blowing. Thank you to everyone who put this story on their favorites list, alert list, to those who reviewed, and even people who only read. This means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any form or shape. **

To any human wandering pass the Autobot corridors, they would have wondered what exactly the legendary Jazz-man was doing. _The _Jazz.The charming, persuasive, suave, and known as the sexiest mech on board TIC. So why was he acting like he was still in the Academy? The Jazz-man was pacing up and down the SIC's corridor with a pained grimace on his face plates, nearly identical to the ones the twins wear anytime they're in the vicinity of the Med Bay, home of the Hatchet. To any _human_ passing by, the distinct mumbling sound that passed by the normally cool Jazz's mouth plates wouldn't be anywhere near decipherable.

"You can do it. Come on, you're the _Jazz-man!_ Any mech would be lucky to go on a date with you!" With that note, Jazz raised a fist, about ready to knock on the stoic SIC's door. He was about to knock…before wimping out at the last second. Cursing himself for being so Primus-damned weak. He began to growl his mini pep-talk to himself. Five more minutes of pacing back and forth of Prowl's office and growling Cybertorian swear words to himself, his com link beeped. Snarling in frustration, he activated it.

_Sideswipe to Jazz_

**::What?:: **

Primus, Jazz could see the smirk on Sideswipe 's face

**::Man, If you're going to make a move on Prowl, I'd suggest you hurry things up a bit. People are starting to wonder what you're doing.::**

**::Wha' do ya thin' Ah'm tryin' ta do? This ain' as easy as it seems!:: he protested.**

When Sideswipe failed to reply in the seconds he needed, Jazz grew tense. _Oh, slag. What the Pit did he do now?_

His com beeped again, this time, he could feel the triumphant grin on one of his best friend's face.

**::Oh slag, what the Pit did you do?:: **Jazz demanded.

**::I just made things a whole lot easier for you know, Jazz. You can thank me later:: **

With a cheeky wink, Sideswipe quickly turned off his com before he could get an earful of all the colorful things Jazz was surely going to say. _But slag was it worth it_, with a hearty chuckle and smirk on his lip plates, Sideswipe began to quickly walk away.

A moment later, Jazz heard Prowl's deep and authoritive voice call out to him, "Enter."

Jazz felt all of the fluid in his major lines freeze, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, until it all burst free….

_THAT HALF-COCKED GLITCH! WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM, HE IS GOING TO BE ONE SLAGGED MECH! THAT FRAGGING LITTLE PILE OF BOLTS! I AM GOING TO STRING HIM UP BY THE ANKLE AND LET HIM DANGLE FROM THE CEILING OF THE __MED BAY__, LET'S SEE HOW HE LIKES IT WHEN RATCHET COMES AND TURNS HIM INTO A FEMME!_

His internal com linked 'beeped' again.

_Prowl to Jazz_

**::Is there any particular reason why you're standing outside of my office?::**

**::Uhh, do I need to have a reason to visit you, Prowler?::**

**::Yes, you do not normally visit me during duty for entertainment. But you did not answer my question. Why are you standing outside my office?::**

**::I was jus' 'bout to go in::  
><strong>

Taking a deep breath, Jazz allowed himself to push open the door. For some reason, this seemed to be as difficult as fighting the entire Decepticon army blindfolded and hand cuffed.

_Oh Primus, what did I get myself into?_

As Jazz walked in, his gaze automatically slid to the gorgeous black and white tactician. His red chevron shined and his proudly arched doorwings stood high at attention, teasing Jazz with their presence. Oh how Jazz wished he could just _touch_ his doorwings. No one else on base had grabbed Jazz's attention as much as the stoic SIC had, but then again, no one else had his unique frame. Except, maybe Bluestreak or Smokescreen, but neither of them grabbed the attention of the TIC as much as Prowl had. Prowl had Jazz's eyes when he first walked on base, and he had his determination when he first heard his voice. Jazz couldn't stop the shiver in his frame when he heard the deep, sexy calm voice of the normally stoic tactician. To anyone else, Prowl was considered, boring, emotionless; but to him…Jazz just knew he had to have him.

"Have a seat, Jazz" Prowl didn't even look up from his data pad. That short statement being the only thing that showed he acknowledged Jazz's presence.

"Hello, there Prowlie-bot." Jazz said flirtatiously, beating down his thumping spark and sashaying his way over to one of the chairs seated across of Prowl's desk.

"My designation is Prowl." Jazz shivered at his emotionless tone. How could someone who showed so little emotion be so unbelievably _sexy?_ None the less, Jazz was determined to get underneath his emotionless mask.

"Why are you here, Jazz?"

Jazz feigned a hurt look, "Wha'? I need a reason ta visit ya?"

Finally, _finally_, Prowl put down his data pad and leaned across the table to gaze Jazz in the optics. "You and I do not travel in the same social groups. All of your reports have been turned in and edited, so you have no logical reason in being here. You have come into my office the past three times in one orn for reason at all. If this is some sort of prank, leave now. I do not have time for this."

Jazz, unwilling to give up, leaned up even closer to Prowl's optics, so close that there helms were nearly touching. Jazz was surprised Prowl didn't pull back from the obvious display of invasion of personal space.

"Maybe Ah just wan' ta spend some quality time wit' ya 'n ya keep shooting meh down."

Prowl sighed, pinching the bridge of his 'nose', "Jazz, just tell me the real reason why you're in here."

Jazz smirked, "Well since ya asked so _kindly._ Ah guess Ah could give ya a lil' hint."

Prowl raised an eyebrow, waiting for the saboteur to continue.

"Ah want ya and Ah to grab energon. Tonight."

Prowl blinked an optic. Out of all the things he expected Jazz to say, this was _not _it

"Now," Prowl said disbelievably.

"Now," Jazz purred into his audio.

"If you couldn't quite tell, Jazz, I am still on duty."

Jazz smirked, "You _were _still on duty. You're shift ended a breem ago, you have nothin' ta do and Ah just offered to fill that lil' void in your life. Now what do ya say? An energon cube with your name and mine is calling out to us." Jazz inwardly groaned. Could he be cornier? Damn, sexy little Prowl for making him ruin his serious swag.

Prowl couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "And what makes you assume that I have nothing planned for this evening?" Truthfully he was planning on working through the night.

"Because, you and Ah know tha' ya work yahself to hard and Ah _know_ you were planning on working through tha' night." Jazz prayed to Primus that he was right. Prowl's slightly widened optics confirmed the fact. _Score one for the Jazz-man._

"So wha' do ya say? It's just one cube of energon… Ah miss your company."

Prowl inwardly snorted at that. Yah, he totally missed being scolded for a prank he and the twins probably did, that's the only reason why he's ever in my company. His battle computer began running at frantic pace, trying to find a way that this could logically add up, Prowl just ignored it. It was giving him a headache and he really didn't want to crash his battle computer…again. Ratchet would not be happy. Prowl inwardly shuddered at the number of dents would imprint themselves on his helm if Ratchet had to fix his battle computer the second time this orn.

He realized that Jazz was waiting for an answer, his anxious gaze was hidden behind his visor.

"My readings say that a cube of energon is in order. I will accompany you."

Jazz could barely stop the happy yelp that wanted to escape his vocaliser, instead settling for a wide grin that threatened to break his face plate in two. _Damn what was with this mech that made his internal's melt?_

Jazz grabbed hold of one of Prowl's hand, pulling a startled yelp out of Prowl's vocaliser and proceeded to drag Prowl out into the hallway and into the rec room. Passing by Sideswipe who gave him a cheeky smile and an exaggerated wink (Jazz was _still_ going to get him back, no matter what the lambo did); Bee who gave him a startled glance, and Ratchet who gave him a knowing smirk. Jazz couldn't help the triumphant smirk on his faceplate.

_His first date with Prowl…even though Prowl didn't know it. _This was going to be fun.

**Sorry the ending was a little rushed. For some reason this chapter was really hard to write. I know that you will want to know what happened to Sides after he basically threw Jazz out into the blast. Jazz was **_**not **_**happy. Anyways, that's the next chapter: Jazz's revenge and the outcome of his little "date" with Prowl. Oh, and will Jazz finally get his chance with Prowl's doorwings? Stay tuned to find out. Review Please!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**anonfeather, Shizuka Taiyou, 3Kiyoshi3, and Jacqueline Walker. You made my day **

**anonfeather: Hope you liked this chapter as well**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Thanks for reviewing!**

**3Kiyoshi3: This story will continue as long as my inspiration does. And who doesn't love oblivious Prowl? It's the most adorable thing :3**

**Jacqueline Walker: I agree about your lil' secret xD It's the same with all of us fan girls :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who reviewed, added this of their favorite list or alert, or simply to those who only read. It makes my day :D**

**I would also like to give a special thank you to my beta Darkeyes17 who did an **_**amazing**_ **job at editing this story. The story wouldn't have turned out half as good if he/her hadn't helped me with it! Thank you so ****much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any form or shape**

Doorwings: Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, the halls of the ark were shrouded in darkness to make sure no living creature prowled the Ark. Most of the 'Bot's or humans were resting safely and quietly in their own respective quarters. The ever persistent Red Alert was one of the exceptions, as were the few, poor mechs on patrol, and the sleek, darting figure as he crept around to avoid Red Alert's carefully placed cameras.

The sleek figure was the Ark's much loved TIC, Jazz. However, Jazz was not acting at all like how a trustworthy officer should be. Instead, Jazz was acting in the exact opposite of how a reliable Autobot officer should.

The saboteur was currently slinking around the corridors of the Ark, trying as hard as he could to not be seen by Red Alert's many cameras. Jazz pressed his body as far up against the wall as his frame would allow, as to not be spotted and prevented from doing his mission. Making a risky move, he slid one foot around the corner and quickly jerked it back before the red laser could spot it. He slid around the corner, making sure the camera was swiveled around the other way, and stealthily made his way into the dark quarters the Ark's favorite engineer.

_'This was too easy,_' Jazz thought as he sorted through all of Wheeljack's inventions, being mindful of all of the half finished projects. He didn't want one of them to explode on him by accident that would bring the wrath of both Ratchet _and_ Wheeljack. Finally seeking out the device he was looking for, he double checked all the settings and was satisfied that it would not explode.

Leaving the resident inventor's office, he snuck his way back into his own quarters and began to tweak the invention. He snickered to himself quietly, preparing things for the next day.

"Ay Siders!" Jazz called casually as he passed by him in the hall.

"Um, hey Jazz," Sideswipe replied hesitantly, "So…how was your date with Prowl?"

That brought a wide grin to the saboteur's face. "It was great man!"

Sideswipe looked surprised as he stared at the TIC. "Really? What did you guys do?" he asked.

"Well, we left right after his shift and grabbed a cube."

Sideswipe waited for his friend to continue, and after a breem of awkward silence, he asked, "What else did you guys do?"

"Well…we talked about….things," the black and white said with a little smile on his face.

Sideswipe's arched one of his eyebrows, and said incredulously, "You talked. Out of all the pining you did after that mech, all you did was talk?"

"We played a game of chess too! He slaughtered me in a breem," the smaller mech added.

"That's IT?"

Jazz sighed and made a helpless gesture with his hands, "Wha' can Ah say? He doesn't respond ta any of my awesome flirting and he's really oblivious!"

Sideswipe snorted, "Yeah, no kidding. What are you going to do next? Paraglide outside his quarters with a big heart while declaring your love for him? That'll be a sight!"

"Speaking of Prowl…Ah still don't forgive you for that lil' stunt you pulled last orn," Jazz said, tone going stern as he fixated a hard glare that would have turned the toughest Decepticon to a quivering bucket of bolts

Sideswipe visibly paled and began to creep away. "Listen man!" he said fearfully, "I was only trying to help! An- And some good came out of it! You got your date with Prowl…" during the end of the sentence, Sideswipe's voice ended with a squeak and he began to literally run away from the menacing Head of Special Ops. The only consolation was that he knew Jazz couldn't get away with murder against one of the best front liners…or could he?

He never stood a chance.

Dragging the stone cold body of one of the Twin Terrors to his quarters, somehow managing to remain unseen by any passing mechs or from being sighted by Red Alert's cameras. He threw Sideswipe's body onto the ground of his quarters and allowed an evil grin to spread across his face.

Jazz quickly grabbed Wheeljack's new and improved invention and began to get to work with tampering with Sideswipe's processor. He erased the last few moments of him and Sideswipe talking and screwed the processor access panel back onto his head.

"MUAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

Optimus Prime's Office

"Oh no, Jazz is doing his evil laugh again."

Prowl sighed, "Just let him go."

Jazz dumped Sideswipe's offline body in front of his quarters and crept back into his own quarters before he could online.

Jazz went into his berthroom and lifted up a single framed picture of his creators to press the big yellow button behind it. What happened next was something that even the most laid back mech would gape at. It was a small room, barely enough room to take 5 or 6 steps in either direction, but it was the gigantic computer that took up an entire wall that would have everyone flabbergasted.

Jazz liked his secrets; this was just one of his bigger ones.

There were multiple folders on the computer desktop (with a Prowl wallpaper as the background) and Jazz clicked on one folder labeled Top Secret.

Instantaneously, the screen was filled with views of multiple cameras in different rooms in corridors that no one in the Ark should even have.

The computer looked as if it belonged in Red Alert's private quarters and not in the most carefree and cool mech's, if he did say so himself.

Clicking a short cut, he quickly added some new features that he had meant to do last night. With a little grin, Jazz zoomed in on the Twin Terror's room and sat back wait.

It was time for the magic to happen.

Sideswipe yawned loudly and vaguely wondered why he was in front of his quarters. Shaking his head, he keyed in the password and greeted his brother who was lounging on one of the berths.

"'Sup Sunny," Sides greeted with a smile.

"It's Sunstreaker."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sunshine," he replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, Siders, we- Whoa!" It was only Sunstreaker's experience at being a front liner that got him to avoid the clumsily swung blow. "What the slag was that Sideswipe?" the golden mech cried out angrily. Another swing at the helm, making Sunstreaker duck under it so he could grab his brother's forearms to try to prevent him from hitting him. "What the slag are you doing, Sideswipe?"

"I don't – Swing – know!"

This time, Sunstreaker grabbed a hold of Sideswipe's arm and flipped him over his head and onto the floor. Sunstreaker pinned Sideswipe beneath him even as he struggled to get back on his feet and regain some honor. "Now, TELL ME WHAT THE FRAG YOU'RE DOING?" Sunstreaker screamed in Sideswipe's audials

But, to both brothers, the most horrifying and disgusting thing happened; Sideswipe's free hand swung down and hit Sunstreaker's aft.

Dead silence.

It was a silence that could have made Prowl proud. In fact, that very silence had the TIC in his hidden room literally rolling on the floor laughing as he tried to wipe coolant tears out of his optics. It didn't help the fact that a moan tore itself out of Sideswipe's vocaliser…without him even meaning too!

Sunstreaker's cheekplates heated, and if he had been human he would have turned purple. But it was the effect that it had; he still had Sideswipe pinned to the floor, who was still dying of embarrassment, and he was about to punch the slag out of him!

"Get. Your. Hand. OFF OF MY AFT!" Sunstreaker roared, throwing Sideswipe off of him. He landed with a 'thump' and rolled over to his side, groaning in pain.

"What the slag happened?" Sideswipe moaned.

Sunstreaker's optics were looked as if they were about to pop out of his helm. Sideswipe followed his gaze which led to his aft. His aft that held a barely noticeable glint of red on his yellow paint job; nonetheless, it was obviously still there. Sunny was pissed.

"You. You! You little fragger!"

The red hand swung towards his aft again, followed by a moan.

"EEEEWWWW!" Sunstreaker shrieked, uncharacteristically shrill, "Ew! Ew! Ewwwww! Stop doing that!"

"I don't know what's happening to me Sunny!" Sideswipe whined, "Help me!"

"Help you? Help you after you ruined my gorgeous paint job and molested my frame? Why the slag should I help you Sideswipe?"

This time, Sideswipe's fist flew towards his face.

"That's it! This slag is going to end now and I am going to find the mech that did this to you and turn him into a piece of rubble!"

_Back in the "Control Room" (Jazz Edition)_

"Slag," cursed Jazz, "Ah well. Tha' slagger won't get the end of this just yet. Ah'll just set it on manual."

A couple of seemingly random clicks later, a simple controller and a microphone popped into a spare space in the room. _'Muahaha! My evil plan is going just as planned_,' Jazz thought sinisterly.

Sideswipe felt a small zap go through his frame and his vocaliser felt funny.

"Sunny?"

"What?"

"Did you just feel that?"

"Feel what exactly?" grumbled the golden twin.

"That! That- that tingly feeling that went up my frame!"

"I swear to Primus! If you are getting horny because of your hand on my aft I am going to beat the slag out of you when we get through this!"

"NO! And that's just GROSS! But I swear! It was like zap and now I feel all funny."

Just then, Sideswipe keeled over and fell face flat on the floor.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and cautiously inched towards his fallen brother. Poking him as if he were some wild animal, waiting for a response. "Side…swipe? Bro? Can you hear me?" he questioned, ready to jump back.

Instantaneously, Sideswipe jerked up and looked wildly around, "What just happened?"

Sunstreaker began to feel suspicious. "You swung at me, grabbed my aft, and just fainted."

"I know I grabbed your aft 'cause it felt fine" Sideswipe replied. And then with wide optics he exclaimed, "I did not just say that!"

Sunstreaker had a look on his face as though he stepped in something disgusting and couldn't get it off his pede. "What the frag is wrong with you!"

Another swing at his helm.

Sunstreaker sighed again before grabbing the fist and flipping his twin over his head. He had a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Do we really have to go over this again?"

Muffled growling was his answer.

"So be it."

Sunstreaker pinned Sideswipe beneath him using his legs and leaned his upper chest over him, growling "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I'd tell you if I knew what was happening myself!" Sideswipe protested, "Well you better find out soon!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe shouted, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Sideswipe then moved to flip them over, this time pinning Sunstreaker in beneath him. Sunstreaker was giving him the glare of death even as he was struggling to get up.

"Sideswipe. Let. Me. UP!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"I can't!" Sideswipe shrieked, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SLAG IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FRAG ABOUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ANYMORE! JUST LET ME UP!"

"UGH!" Sideswipe groaned. They began rolling around the ground in a flurry of red and yellow fists and kicks. Sunstreaker actually yelped as he felt Sideswipe's denta latch onto his arm.

"YOU FRAGGING PSYCO! LET GO OF MY ARM!"

His only answer to that was muffled cursing. With a shrieking sound similar to what a human femme would make, Sunstreaker went after his twin.

_The Control Room (Jazz Edition)_

The Head Saboteur laughed like a hyena as he observed the Twin Terrors rolling on the ground in their quarters. If his calculations were correct, then Gears would be walking across their door in about…two breems.

It was time for the Grand Finale.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe suddenly stopped rolling on the ground. Sideswipe was on top of Sunstreaker, straddling him with his legs upon his midsection. One of Sunstreaker's hands ended up on Sideswipe's interface cable and the other wrapped around his neck. One of Sideswipe's hands was on digging into the wires of Sunny's hip, he was biting at one of Sunstreaker's helm vents in an attempt to get him to let go. Their chests were pressed almost intimately close and their helms almost touching.

"Get the slag off me," Sunstreaker said, voice deathly quiet.

"Ah would if I could!" Sideswipe muttered, muffled against his helm vents.

"MOVE!" roared the golden mech.

"I can't!"

"Well at least get your glossa out of my-"

_Outside their quarters._

Gears walked by the twin's room, whistling a random tune. He frowned when he heard a crash inside Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's room. Stopping, he allowed himself to listen closely…

"- Get your glossa out of my-!"

_Eeeewww! _

Gear's made face similar to purging and he made a way as to run away from the scene. However, a dull thunk and a cry of pain took over the sense of being disgusted. He couldn't leave a mech hurt and unattended to, it just wasn't him.

Knocking on the door and finding it already unlocked, he slowly pushed open the door. "Sunny? Sides? You guys okay in he-"

_Back in the twins room_

"How dith yo' handth geth on my cable?" Sideswipe warbled in self humiliation, "Geth ith off!"

"I can't! You can't move and neither can I!" Sunstreaker grunted in frustration.

"Whath?"

"Don't you dare even get all pissy with me! It was your fault that this had ever happened in the first place!"

"Well! If you couldth justh geth your handth off of my panel, Ah'd be a loth happier!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SLAG ABOUT –"

A foreign voice: "Sunny? Sides? You guys okay in he-"

All of the occupants in the room froze. The twin's slowly brought their eyes over to Gears shocked face plates. Slag. They were never going to live this down!

Gears, meanwhile, was trying to process what he was seeing.

Two twins 'fighting' on the floor. No biggy, they do this nearly every orn.

But was that…Sunstreaker's hand on Sideswipe's….? And Sideswipe's mouth on his…?

Tense, awkward silence…and then –

Gears let off a highly unmanly, girlish scream that filled the Ark.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Back in the control room.

Jazz, in the meantime, was laughing his aft off at the screen. For neither twin knew that there was a hidden video camera that had a clear view of the entire room. And it had caught the entire fiasco on tape.

Jazz grinned _'Ah told the mech he shouldn't mess wit' the Jazz-ster!' _

**A/N: Please read and review to tell me what you think of this chappie :D**


	4. A Drunk Prowl, is a Cuddly Prowl

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who added this story to their alert/favorite list and especially those who reviewed :3.

_Special thanks to Darkeyes17 who beta-ed this for me :D_

__Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form

* * *

><p><span>Doorwings Chapter 4<span>_  
><em>

The first thing that made Jazz blink when he walked into the rec room was the level of noise the music was booming. It rivaled the sound of a party, and Jazz did not like it when he missed out on a party (but when had he ever?). Another thought that popped into his mind was why nobody was stopping it?

The second thing that Jazz gaped at was the sight of two of the most rule-hugging, up-tight officers standing on top of what seemed to be all of the rec room tables pushed together to make a garish stage. What they were _doing,_ however, made Jazz fear a potential lock up. Prowl and Red Alert appeared to be over-energized – _heavily _over energized if what his optics were anything to go by. Jazz licked his lips, knowing he would be threatened by overload if he watched for a second longer.

: Jazz t' Inferno. Ah think you better come over t' the Rec Room. I think someone pulled a prank on our favourite officers. ::

:: Red isn't hurt, is he?:: Inferno sounded panicked. He of all 'Bots should know what it was like to deal with a glitching Red Alert.

:: Nah, he's fine. He and Prowl are just having some…bonding time.::

:: I'm on my way::

Sure enough, the bulky red frame of Inferno burst into through the rec room doors a second after Jazz had turned off his comm. link. Inferno's optics widened as he saw his bonded standing and swaying on top of a table, trying to re-enact what a human femme stripper would be dancing to – using Prowl as a partner too! Inferno's optics darkened to a sapphire blue color with lust as he watched his beloved grind against the back of Prowl's aft. Catching Inferno's optics, Red Alert winked, separating away from Prowl, using his own servos and running them up and down his body, moaning as he did so. That bold move caused a bunch of cat calls and twice as many whistles to rise up from the crowd.

"Oh slag no, that mech is mine!" Jazz heard Inferno growl. Jazz couldn't help but agree with that statement, regarding Prowl.

Jazz's own darkened optics raked down Prowl's sexy body. His aft was swaying with the beat, his arms thrust above his head and his doorwings flapping enticingly. _"_Primus," the saboteur groaned, feeling his interface panel heat up.

Inferno had already collected his over-charged mate and left the rec room exceptionally fast, considering the size of his frame. Red Alert was being carried 'bridal style' as humans would put it and was making the most of it. The last thing Jazz saw was Red Alert's servos underneath some personal armour, doing things that wouldn't quite be called 'appropriate' in public. No doubt about it, Inferno was taking them both back to their quarters so they could finish what they started.

Jazz wished that he could do the same with Prowl.

Speaking of Prowl… Jazz gasped and his optics widened even further with lust as he caught sight of what the normally stoic tactician was doing. Prowl's own servos were sliding down his black and white plating slowly, fingertips tracing over seams and exposed wires as he did so, his hips sashaying erotically with the beat. Catching sight of Jazz, Prowl didn't even try to hide the wolfish grin when he saw the state of the normally composed saboteur. Prowl let out a low throaty moan as he slid his servo down to his interface panel, his optics never leaving the TIC's face. His other hand rising up slowly and he flicked his finger downwards, beckoning Jazz towards himself.

Jazz moved as if he were in a trance towards the table that Prowl was currently…_dancing_ on – for lack of a better word. He ignored all the jeers and the cat calls he got from unnamed mechs, when he closed the distance between him and Prowl.

"Come on Prowler," he said, trying to ignore how lust racked through his frame. "I think you've had enough fun for tonight. Time for recharge."

Jazz couldn't ignore the mile wide smile that spread across Prowl's face when Jazz had arrived. Jazz had somewhat neatly plucked Prowl off the table, grunting slightly when his heavier frame met the woes of gravity. Prowl was laughing as he was suddenly being swept up in warm arms, legs dangling, and his helm dropping back against the shoulder he was currently snuggling into. The normally stoic tactician wrapped his arms tightly around Jazz's neck and nuzzled his face into it, sighing happily. He didn't really understand what was happening, only that the mech he had fallen in love with was taking him somewhere. He didn't know where, didn't know why, and frankly, he didn't really care. As long as he was with him. Always with Jazz.

Prowl began nipping at the neck his helm was buried into, giggling as the action made his mech stumble and gasp slightly. Prowl decided he liked that sound, sucking on the same place he bit trying to gain another reaction as satisfying as the first.

Jazz moaned shamelessly as the mech of his dreams attacked his neck with his mouth, nearly making him topple sideways into the walls as he tried to get them both into the SIC's quarters. He tried to ignore the lustful feelings, repeatedly telling himself that this wasn't really Prowl. He was over-energized, intoxicated by the overly potent high grade.

Speaking of which, whenever Jazz got a hold of whoever spiked the drink of his crush, he was going to make them wish they were never born.

Seeing the familiar door, Jazz tried to regain control of his vocaliser.

"Come on Prowler," the visored mech whispered, swallowing a moan that threatened to come out due to Prowl's actions, "We're at your quarters, time to let go."

"No!" Prowl replied childishly, preferring to keep his denta latched on the saboteur's neck cables.

Jazz sighed, unwilling to argue, and said, "Okay," And typed in the code that he made sure he always knew.

Jazz crossed over to Prowl's berth, still balancing the body in his arms and placed him there gently. Prowl made a noise in his throat, surprised that he was in his own his quarters. When did that happen?

When the saboteur made a move to stand up and leave, the drunk mech grabbed onto his hand tightly. "Stay?" Prowl widened his optics innocently, patting a space next to him on the berth, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

How could Jazz say no to that? He had been dreaming about the day Prowl asked him to spend the night in his berth.

The instant Jazz slid in with him, Prowl pressed himself intimately against his chest, arms around his neck, sighing happily.

"Jaaazzzyyy," Prowl smiled sleepily into his chest plates, pressing a gentle kiss upon it.

Jazz made a little noise in the back of his throat, similar to a human sob. He loved Prowl, he was the centre of the world for him. It wasn't fair that the closest he would ever be to him was when he was over-energized. Wasn't fair that _this_ was the way Prowl was acting this way, teasing him with what could be. How could he know? How could Prowl ever know what he was to Jazz?

"I love you," Prowl whispered sleepily as he drifted into recharge.

It wasn't fair… but maybe, just maybe, _this_ Prowl was trying to tell him that it wasn't all pointless. That Prowl did feel the same way. Jazz intended to find out, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I love you too, Prowler. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I absolutely adored writing this chapter :3

Please Review, I'll love you forever :D


	5. Hangovers

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the last chapter to this story :D It's been a joy to write and I want to thank everyone who subscribed, added this to their favorites, and especially to those who reviewed. It means so much to me :3.**

_**Special thanks to my beta Darkeyes17 who makes me sound smarter than I actually am XD**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in a form or shape (Actually I own a Jazz who's currently on my night stand ;D)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>**  
><strong>

_"__Ohh my aching processor."_

Prowl woke up the next morning, attempting to sit up, but wincing when the movement made the room spin around him.

_'__What the Pit happened last night?' __he thought to himself, not trusting himself to speak out loud just yet. _The last thing he remembered was going into the rec room and grabbing his cube before making his way over to Red Alert. And then…nothing. Why couldn't he remember anything? Prowl groaned again as his sluggishly whirring processor throbbed when he attempted to open his optics again. The normally stoic tactician did a very uncharacteristic thing and rolled over onto the warm – wait, warm?

Taking a deep breath while trying to take note of his surroundings, the SIC willed his processor to stop spinning long enough for him to think straight.

'_Okay, I'm in my berth. I don't know how I got in my berth. I'm sleeping on the _wrong_ side of my berth. My doorwings are pressed up against the wall and they hurt. The pillow next to me is warm. Did someone stay the night? Oh Primus, what did I _do_?' __he thought rapidly, almost on the edge of anxiety._

Prowl stopped his musings when someone opened his door, prompting him to sit up and wince. '_Primus, it's too early for this slag.'_

It was Jazz.

"Jazz?" the SIC croaked unprofessionally, "What are you doing here?"

The saboteur didn't lose the easy grin on his face. Prowl noticed that he was holding two energon cubes in his hand.

"Ya mean ya don't remember?"

Prowl shook his head, too confused to do anything.

The SIC could only gape as the smaller mech crossed the short distance between the berth and the door and settled himself comfortably in his lap. He was too shocked to move even as Jazz wound his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his audials.

"Jus' relax n' _wait_. It'll come back to ya in a second," reassured the saboteur, snuggling in.

Jazz continued to nuzzle his face into his neck and hug him as if he were a giant teddy bear, leaving Prowl to wonder.

_What. The. Frag._

Not that he was complaining.

Wait. It was coming back to him.

Music. Was there a party last night? It wasn't like him to get over energized.

"Did…" Prowl hesitated, "Did I get over-energized last night?"

"Mhmm…" Jazz hummed against his neck, "_Actually_ two of our registered pranksters decided it would be fun to spike your and Red Alert's energon last night."

Prowl groaned. The twins, of course.

"Jazz, get up. I need to take care of this."

"No," he pouted childishly.

"Jazz," the SIC stated sternly, but the effect was lost when he attempted to stand up only to sit back down, his face plates looking a faint green.

"I already took care of it for you," supplied the visored mech cheerily.

"You-already-," Prowl said dumbly.

"Mhmm. I covered your morning shift, too. Now sit back down and _remember_. There's some things we have to…_talk_ about."

The doorwinged mech nodded and closed his optics again. He gasped when it all came back to him.

Energon. Music. Dancing. Red Alert. Dancing _with _Red Alert. Attempting to dance with _Jazz._ Jazz spending the night. The soft-spoken, "I love you.". Having the best recharge he's ever had (excluding the hangover)

_Oh Primus, why?_

"Jazz, I deeply apologise," Prowl blurted out frantically, "I have no idea what possessed me to…I don't know what came over me! I was over energised and I didn't know what I was doing. And…I…apologise on-MMPH!"

The apology was cut short when Jazz turned his helm and pressed his lips to Prowl's, silencing any words as they shared their first kiss.

"You've been hiding things from me," the smaller mech rumbled when he pulled away from the chaste kiss. He pushed Prowl back onto the berth and leered at him, turning to straddle him.

"I think it's time to spill," murmured the saboteur, visor glinting with _knowing._

Prowl's cheek-plates heated. This was _not _the way he was planning on telling Jazz about his feelings for him.

"I'm sor-"

"Wrong answer."

"What do you want me to say?" Prowl asked, frustrated, "You know how I feel about you now! If you want to humiliate me, just go ahead and get it over with." His doorwings sagged, did his helm. He couldn't bear to watch as a disgusted sneer would make its way over his friend's face.

"I want you to tell me you feel the same way I feel about you."

Prowl's head shot up, "What?"

The visored mech snorted and thunked the side of his love's helm, "Ya, you fragger. Ah love ya too."

He stared expectantly at the Praxian mech. If the SIC was a human, he would have turned the color of a tomato.

"I…loveyoutoo," Prowl finished in a rush.

Jazz smiled amusedly at his shy mech. "There, there," he cooed, "now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Prowl scowled, smacked his helm affectionately, and pulled his new lover flush against his chassis. "Just shut up and kiss me again."

Jazz grinned and happily complied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review :3 It means the world to me. Epilogue coming soon :)  
><strong>


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hello people who have alerted my "Doorwings" fic! *shifts uncomfortably*

As you can see *nervously laughs* this is not the epilogue that has been promised… Several unfortunate things have happened lately including my laptop deleting ALL of my stories, losing my flashdrive that had the _back-up_ copies, school kicking me in the booty, softball being brutal, and-and *begins to mumble excuses*

*Sigh* I guess I'm going to say why I really posted this fake-chapter.

**I'm really sorry but I'm abandoning this fic***sobs*

But-but, it's not like you didn't know what happened right? I mean, an epilogue isn't _needed_ right? No one will hate me for this…right? I'm sorry! But-but, I'm making up for it! Since I'm losing most of my free time, I'm resulting in staying up later than what's smart because I need my P/J fix and I'm usually too tired to think of any potential stories to write…

Sadly, this ALSO means that when I have free time in the afternoon, I'm stuck staring at a blank document on Microsoft Word feeling like a complete, and utter failure -_-

So, I'm requesting for (okay this is going to sound really weird) request fics. I hate not being able to write because I can't think of anything _to_ write about D: Just check out my wall and you can see my requirements, drop me a PM…please?

Once again, I'm really sorry that I'm abandoning this fic…I lost inspiration and I feel horrible because of it

Please drop me a request fic! My brain isn't working and I _really_ want something to occupy myself with when I _do_ have free time. I swear to give every story 110% my all! Just…give me time…kay?

**Okay, now time to end my Bluestreak-like babble. **

_**THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO FAVED, REVIEWED, ALERTED, OR HAD ANYTHING AT ALL TO DO WITH THIS STORY! It was an absolutely thrilling ride :D  
><strong>_

_Special thanks to Darkeyes17 who made me sound a lot smarter than I actually am. (hehe *laughs nervously* You deserve a special __I'MSUPERSORRY__ for not telling you that I abandoned this fic beforehand…)_


End file.
